


Shock

by orphan_account



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set at the end of next weeks episode.  The imaginary one inside my brain.





	Shock

“How long has he been sitting there like that?” “A while,” JT shrugs. “He’s soaking wet. Don’t you think you should get him a towel or something? Where is Gil?” “Guys found him sitting outside like this in the rain. Only way we got him inside was telling him Gil was here. He's on his way, but pretty boy turns mannequin on us again up here,” fuming Dani smacks JT's chest forcefully. 

She is at his side, but he doesn’t acknowledge her. “Somebody grab me some towels!” She yells to the crowd of useless spectators. 

She gently touches his shoulder, “Bright? Bright..MALCOLM?” He is pale and unresponsive until he shivers beneath her touch startling her. Dani grabs a few towels from JT who keeps his distance from Malcolm. He looks frightened of him. Dani rolls her eyes at her partner’s behavior. She cautiously places her hand under his jaw. His stubble rakes against her palm, his shivering worsening. “He's in shock,” Dani places some towels around his shoulders. She gently pulls his face so that he is looking at her. He looks through her. “These need to be warmed,” She demands of whoever’s listening. The ground seems to quake as people scatter for supplies. 

“Hey Bright,” cupping his face clumsily. “Gil's almost here, let’s go wait in his office for him,” his luminous eyes appear lackluster as she and JT help him stand. Dani pulls his soaked jacket off. She eyes a rookie cop just his size, “Give me your sweater.” 

The men work quickly to help layer blankets, and heating pads around him. Dani shuts the door behind them. His gray complexion makes his light eyes appear neon and lifeless. She pulls a chair beside him. “Malcolm..I know you don’t know me. I don’t know you that well either. I don’t know what happened to you,” her voice breaks despite her best effort to sound strong for him. He blinks, a tear streaks down his cheek, his lips quivering.

She bites her tongue to stiffen a sob. “Are you warming up?” She gently lifts his exposed wrist checking his pulse. It is racing. His hand is ice, fingers stiff and clutched as she pulls them to her lips. She blows steadily while caging them between her hands. She rubs his hand as he stares blankly back at her. His shivering finally relents as Gil quietly enters.

He shuts the door behind himself watching her brush a stray strand of Malcom’s hair back before standing. She takes a beat running her hand tenderly against his cheek. He closes his eyes at her touch breathing out roughly. 

Dani turns to Gil, his face grim. She struggles to leave Malcolm’s side, but knows he doesn’t need her right now. She sees fear on Gil's face. Gil grabs her arm as she begins to pass by him. He pulls her to chest, hugging her tightly. He whispers something in her ear. She nods, kissing his cheek before opening the door to go. She turns seeing tears stream down Malcom's face as he recognizes Gil. Gil struggles to pull the blankets away as Malcolm's sobs, quiet at first, now echo off the ceiling. Gil gathers him into his arms. Dani finally turns away, quietly leaving them alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Posting at 2am without a beta makes Laura a dull girl


End file.
